El despertar de la inocencia
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Harry y Ginny llevan una vida tranquila desde la desaparición del señor tenebroso... todo eso cambiará con un simple sueño...
1. Hay que olvidar

Sollozos. Gritos de espanto. Gente corriendo. Gritos de angustia y desesperación que nacen en lo más profundo de la garganta para morir en los labios de alguien que está a punto de sufrir a manos del ser más despiadado que ha pisado la tierra.

Luego nada. Un silencio sepulcral que halaría la sangre en las venas del más valiente. Y muertos. Muertos muchos de los seres por los que habría dado su propia vida.

Finalmente, el ser más atroz que pudiera imaginarse, desapareció. Llevándose con él parte de sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

Miedo. Miedo de lo que iba a suceder a partir de entonces. Del camino que iban a seguir sus vidas. Pero ella seguía allí. Y la certeza de saber que nunca se iría, aliviaba un poco el dolor y la rabia que llevaba dentro.

¿Cuánto odio puede ser capaz de almacenar un ser humano?

Silencio.

**Capítulo 1: Hay que olvidar **

-Harry, ¿Estás ahí?

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Había vuelto a soñar lo mismo una vez más. Una voz femenina se dirigió a él:

-Harry, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí- dijo el aludido- supongo.

Miró a la persona que tenía enfrente. Una hermosa mujer de veintidós años con el pelo rojo hasta la cintura, sujeto con un pasador, le miraba preocupada. Su mujer, Ginny Weasley.

Recorrió si figura con la mirada, deleitándose en cada rincón de su cuerpo y deteniéndose en el vientre de ella, ahora abultado .Dentro de tres meses, ese vientre se abriría para dar paso a la vida.

-Ven, siéntate aquí, conmigo- pidió Harry.

Ginny obedeció y Harry apoyó su oído en el vientre de ella.

Desde que la segunda guerra había terminado con la muerte de Voldemort, pero también de muchos de sus seres queridos, Ginny y su futuro hijo eran lo único que daba fuerzas a Harry para continuar luchando. Continuar viviendo. Porque la mayor parte de los mortífagos seguían con vida.

No ocurrió así con Dumbledore, los señores Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Remus... cuyas muertes Harry había tenido que presenciar. La lista era interminable.

Sólo le quedaba Ginny, su querida Ginny.

-¿Vamos a la cama?-preguntó ella-es tarde.

Harry se levantó con decisión. Era realmente tarde, y además su trabajo de auror lo dejaba agotado.

Desde la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry había pasado a dirigir La Orden del Fénix. Ahora, la organización contra las artes oscuras más poderosa del mundo y entre cuyos miembros, se contaban más de mil aurores perfectamente capacitados para ejercer tal cargo.

Harry y Ginny se retiraron a dormir. En la laberíntica mansión de los Potter (que Harry había heredado y hecho restaurar) había varias habitaciones sólo para ellos dos.

Harry se reía cada vez que recordaba que al principio de que vivieran juntos, Ginny recorría la mansión armada con un mapa. Un mapa parecido al mapa del merodeador que James Potter había hecho para Lily.

Pero esa noche no iba a ser como las demás. Al amanecer, la vida tranquila que el matrimonio había llevado desde la muerte de Voldemort, se vería alterada para siempre...


	2. El extraño sueño de Ginny

**Hola! muchas gracias a Shopie Grint y a Desire Black por sus reviews! significan mucho para mí, en serio! bueno, sé que dejé este fic un poco abandonado, pero aquí les dejo el segundo cap. es corto, sólo tiene 5 cap. así que se terminará rápido.**

**Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias! y espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia!**

**Disclaimer: los personajes, caracteres y lugares que aparecen en este fic, son propiedad de J.K.Rowling, ella tiene los derechos de publicación, yo me limito a hacer historias sobre ellos que no tienen porqué coincidir con su trama. **

**Capítulo 2: El extraño sueño de Ginny **

En cuanto la cabeza de Harry cayó en la blanda almohada, se durmió de inmediato, abrazado a Ginny.

No llevaban más que un rato durmiendo, cuando Ginny empezó a agitarse, incómoda. Un estremecedor grito, salido de sus labios, despertó a Harry.

Ginny lloraba, desesperada. Harry la zarandeó un poco.

Ginny- susurró- Ginny, despierta, es una pesadilla.

Pero Ginny no abría los ojos.

Harry la zarandeó con más violencia y gritó:

¡Ginny!

Ella, lejos de despertarse, se zafó de Harry, estremeciéndose violentamente.

¡No!- gritó- ¡Apártate de mí, es mi bebe, no lo tendrán! Quieren matarme. ¿Dónde está Harry?

Estoy aquí- repuso él tomándola de la mano- contigo. ¿Quién quiere matarte, Ginny?

¿Quién quiere quitarte el bebé?

Ellos- gemía la pelirroja, angustiada- quieren quitarme a mi niño.

Harry trató por todos los medios de despertarla, incluso le arrojó un cubo de agua, pero todo era inútil. Ginny estaba en un extraño estado de somnolencia del que no podía despertar.

Entonces, Harry la cogió en brazos.

Voy a llevarte al hospital San Mungo- dijo- tenemos que ir en coche, porque así no podemos ir en escoba, y menos con polvos Flu.

Harry se puso un par de vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros, sobre los boxers.

Luego, le puso a Ginny el vestido que había llevado ese mismo día.

Rápidamente, puso a Ginny en el asiento trasero del Audi negro que ambos poseían y se puso al volante.

La diferencia entre un coche muggle y el automóvil de Harry, era que, éste último podía ir por la línea recta más corta entre dos puntos, fuese carretera, campo o mar, sin que nadie lo advirtiese.

Así que en cinco minutos estaban en San Mungo.

**¿Les ha gustado¿Qué le pasará a Ginny¿Les gustaría saberlo? Pues ya saben... reviews... por favor...**


	3. En el hospital San Mungo

Bueno, después de siglos y siglos... aquí está el cap. 3! espero que sea de su agrado y que no me tiren piedras por haber tardado 3 meses! en ponerlo...

Lily Dark Black

**Capítulo 3: En el hospital San Mungo**

Harry recorrió con rapidez los pasillos del hospital con Ginny en brazos, buscando a alguien que los atendiera.

Por fin, se acercó un hombre gordo y entrado en años que indicó a Harry con un gesto que lo siguiera.

El hombre los llevó a una pequeña consulta con las paredes pintadas de verde.

-¿Por qué todos los hospitales serán verdes?- se preguntaba Harry.

-Ponla ahí- dijo el hombre, indicando la camilla situada en el cuarto con uno de sus dedos gordezuelos- será sólo un minuto.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que tiene?- preguntó Harry, suspicaz- Aún no le he dicho nada.

-Bueno, creo que es evidente¿no?- inquirió el desagradable médico.

Harry miró a Ginny, que se movía en la camilla, gritando aún.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que sí- admitió Harry bastante contrariado.

-La contramaldición es muy sencilla- prosiguió el hombre, dándose importancia- Sólo hay que saber efectuarla correctamente… se trata de una maldición inductora del sueño, además de impedir que despierte, hace que tenga pesadillas sobre aquello que más teme.

El extraño individuo, enfundado en su bata de médico, y con ojillos pequeños y brillantes, empezó a darle un mal resentimiento a Harry. Aquella maldición parecía muy avanzada¿Cómo podía saber tanto sobre artes oscuras un simple médico?

Las sospechas de Harry se vieron confirmadas cuando el hombrecillo, con apariencia de saber perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y exclamó:

-¡AVADA…

Pero la maldición letal no terminó de formularse en sus labios, porque Harry, que había estado esperando, preparado para atacar, le saltó al cuello, derribándolo y apuntándolo con la varita.

-¿Quién eres?- inquirió, enfurecido- habla o te mato aquí mismo.

Pero antes de que harry pudiera mover un músculo, dos hombres uniformados entraron en la reducida estancia.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- preguntó el más alto de ellos.

-Este hombre- dijo Harry, levantándose de encima del falso médico- ha intentado matar a mi mujer.

-¿Ha intentado?- repuso el otro hombre- entonces es que no ha sabido cumplir su misión… y levantó la varita, dispuesto a matar a Harry allí mismo.

Harry reconoció entonces al hombre bajito y de ojos brillantes: era Peter Pettigrew, quien también levantó su varita, en un arrebato de ira.

Pero Harry fue más rápido, levantó la varita y exclamó:

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

El hechizo surtió su efecto, Pettigrew movió los labios, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar la maldición.

Ante un movimiento de uno de los empleados, Harry volvió a levantar la varita y pronunció:

-¡DESMAIUS!

El hombre cayó al suelo como un pesado fardo, mientras los otros dos se acercaban con rapidez para formular la contramaldición.

Entonces Harry, aprovechando el momento, cogió a Ginny y salió por el pasillo a la mayor velocidad que podían permitirle sus piernas.

Cuatro hombres más lo abordaron, y harry, totalmente fuera de sí, empezó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro:

-¡CRUCIO!

-¡IMPERIUS!

Finalmente, logró salir del hospital con Ginny en brazos. El alba comenzaba a despuntar y Harry subió en el coche rápidamente, con una idea fija en la mente:

Hablar con el ministro de magia.

**Reviews:** muchas gracias! dark lady Evans! jejeje tu nick le tiene un aire al mío. Espero que sigas leyendo y que aún te guste, y lo siento por la espera...


	4. Tenemos que poder con ellos

Hola de nuevo! bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap. 3, Neckna! pero no puedo hacer los cap, más largos, lo siento. De todas formas, la historia es corta, sólo tiene 5 cap. así que el próximo es el último, y creo que éste es incluso más corto que los otros. No puedo hacerlos más largos porque esta es la segunda historia que escribí, y la terminé hace mucho tiempo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ni siquiera para subir historias.

Bueno, lo dicho, espero que te siga gustando...

**Capítulo 4: Tenemos que poder con ellos**

Cuando Harry salió del ministerio de magia, iba cogido de la mano de Ginny.

El ministro, o mejor dicho, la ministra de magia, Luna Lovegood, la única de los amigos de la adolescencia de Harry que seguía con vida, no sólo había autorizado el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra cualquier mortífago, sino que había puesto a todo el ministerio a trabajar en la captura de todos los antiguos mortífagos, que seguían vivos tras la caída de Voldemort a manos de Harry.

Luego, ella misma se había encargado de liberar a Ginny del maleficio.

- Yo, por mi parte- dijo Harry a Ginny- pondré a toda la Orden del Fénix a trabajar en esto ahora mismo. Tenemos que poder con ellos.

**por favor, déjenme un review, no les supone nada, y a mi me alegran el día. Muchas gracias!**


	5. Una tregua

Hola de nuevo! bueno, no sé si esto se verá muy bien, porque me ha costado mucho de publicar, pero quería agradecerles a Neckna y úrsula sus mensajes. Neckna, me alegro de que te siga gustando, Úrsula, la verdad es que los cap. cortos se me dan mucho mejor ;) Bueno, les digo otra cosa: este es el último cap. el final de la historia, y les advierto de antemano que quizá las decepcione, pero me encantan los finales abiertos, no puedo evitarlo! y tampoco pude evitar una breve pero estelar aparición de mi personaje favorito, ya que éste era uno de los pocos ff que tengo sin ella... si quieren sabe más, sigan leyendo: 

**Capítulo 5: Una tregua**

Tres meses después de los hechos acontecidos en el capítulo anterior, Ginny daba a luz una preciosa niña. Con el pelo rojo como el fuego, y los ojos verdes esmeralda de Harry.

-Se parece mucho a tu madre, Lily- dijo Ginny con satisfacción.

-Sí, es verdad- admitió Harry.

La niña, cuyos ojos verdes relucían de contento, era verdaderamente el reflejo de Lily Evans.

De pronto, una figura alta y rubia apareció en la puerta de la habitación, agitando un ejemplar del profeta.

-Os traigo un regalo- dijo con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo está la niña¡Oh, Harry es igual que tu madre!- exclamó mientras pasaba a Harry el ejemplar de El Profeta de esa misma mañana.

-Buen trabajo, Sherlock- añadió admirada.

-Gracias, doctor Watson- dijo Harry sonriendo mientras abría el periódico. Lo cierto, es que adivinaba su contenido.

El titular del profeta rezaba:

EL AUTÉNTICO FINAL DE LA SEGUNDA GUERRA Y DE LA CAÍDA DEL SEÑOR TENEBROSO

Y luego, en letras más pequeñas estaba el artículo completo:

"Ayer, todos los mortífagos que quedaban con vida tras la muerte del señor tenebroso fueron capturados gracias a la nada subestimable ayuda del conocidísimo director de la Orden del Fénix, (El organismo más importante en la lucha contra los mortífagos) Harry Potter.

Tras una ardua investigación de más de dos meses, el señor Potter afirmó que los antiguos seguidores de aquel que se hiciera llamar Lord Voldemort, se ocultaban en la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade, el edificio más embrujado de toda gran Bretaña. Recientemente, fuentes fidedignas, alegaron que es la casa donde el señor tenebroso pasó su infancia.

Todos los fieles siervos del ser más atroz que ha pisado el mundo mágico han sido encerrados en Azkaban, acusados de atentar contra miembros de la comunidad mágica así como de utilizar maldiciones imperdonables contra seres inocentes, las cuales, por cierto, han vuelto a ser prohibidas por la ministra de magia, la señorita Lovegood.

Estos atroces hechos, han provocado que los mortífagos sean condenados a cadena perpetua en la fortaleza citada anteriormente, Azkaban."

Harry apartó El Profeta a un lado y frunció el ceño. En Azkaban… ¿De verdad el ministerio creía que iban a quedarse allí tranquilos? Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que escaparan… ya lo habían hecho una vez…

Sin embargo, Harry miró el rostro de su mujer, que observaba divertida las gracias del bebé, y se dijo que cuando llegara ese momento, él estaría allí para evitar que hicieran daño a su familia.

En ese mismo momento, Harry notó un picotazo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! Hedwig… ¿Qué? Ah… gracias.

Harry tomó un pequeño pergamino enrollado que Hedwig le había entregado. Se trataba de un telegrama desde Azkaban. Apenas decía una frase, y estaba escrita de manera rápida y a duras penas descifrable:

Bellatrix Black escapada. Stop. Paradero desconocido. Stop.

**FIN**

Lily Dark Black 


End file.
